Waiting for Trains
by Shmellow
Summary: While taking a walk outside, Tsukasa meets Akira and Minoru, hopelessly lost. Akira is more than happy to show off her brilliant personality to Tsukasa. Oneshot. Fluffy.


"Dammit, Shiraishi!" screamed the young looking, yet low, cynically voiced girl. "How did you get us lost again?!"

"I told you, Akira-Sama," said the boy standing next to her, who was obviously intimidated by the shrieking adolescent next to him. "We aren't lost. We just take the red line train to—"

"Don't give me those crap excuses! I will NOT be late to my show! Urgh…" Obviously frusterated, Akira Kogami tried in vain to control her temper.

"I'm sorry, Akira-Sama, I'll—" started Minoru Shiraishi.

"SHADDUP!" yelled Akira. "Just… just run into that convenience store, and buy me some lemon tea."

"But you don't—"

"I said to get me some lemon tea! DO IT NOW!" she screamed.

"R-Right! O-Of course, Akira-Sama!" called Minoru as he ran into the store.

"Idiot…" muttered Akira under her breath.

"Um, are you all right?" Asked the girl who had witnessed the entire scene. "Do you need help?"

Akira looked over. "Ohhh! Hello, there!" she squealed. Her face lit up and her eyes became wide with enthusiasm. "My name is Akira Kogami! What's yours?"

"Ah…" said the girl, taken aback by Akira's sudden change in attitude. "M-My name is Tsukasa Hiiragi. It's… nice to meet you."

"Hiiii, Hiiragi-Chan!" squealed Akira with even more enthusiasm. "My idiot assistant and I are a bit lost, and we need to make it to the show we're starring in on time!"

"You're… in a show?"

Akira's previous cynical attitude returned, startling Tsukasa once again. "Yep. Why does that surprise you? D'ya think I'm not pretty enough? Do you think I'm not TALENTED enough?! Well, let me tell YOU something. I've been acting since age—"

"No! No, of course not!" Tsukasa tried to reassure Akira. "You're very talented! And pretty! And you're an excellent actor too, I think!"

"You THINK?"

"I know. KNOW!"

Again, Akira's mood changed. "Oh, yay! That makes me sooooo happy! Thank you so much, Hiiragi-Chan!"

"Oh… you're welcome, So where do you need to go again?"

After about three minutes of searching Akira's map, Tsukasa figured out where she wanted to go.

"Oh, okay!" remarked Tsukasa. "You'll want to take the blue line— it comes at 3:30."

Akira glanced at her watch, which read 3:10. "Well," she said sweetly, "We've got about twenty minutes… so is there a question you want to ask me? I love to hear feedback from my fans!"

"Fan?" thought Tsukasa. "I just met this girl!" She decided it would not be a good idea to say this out loud.

"Okay, um, are you ever, uh, stressed by the life of an, ah actress?" Tsukasa asked, afraid of what Akira might say next.

Akira looked as if she was preparing to lash out at Tsukasa, but then stopped suddenly and nodded sadly. "I-I am, I guess. I mean, I lash out at people all the time, but it's just to hide the pain and anxiety inside me, I guess." Akira looked down shamefully, and appeared to be very depressed.

Tsukasa was once again taken aback by the odd girl. "Do you… really mean that?" she asked, in utter amazement.

Akira snorted. "HECK no!" she said, giggling. "But you really believed me? I guess that shows I really am cut out for showbiz after all, huh?"

"I really should be used to this now, shouldn't I." thought Tsukasa. "But this girl is just way too crazy— even for me!"

"Too astonished to speak, eh? Well, most people are when they're around me," Akira said, proudly. She checked her watch again, and it read 3:20.

"SHIRAISHI?!" Where the heck is that lemon tea?!" she screamed.

"I'm…coming… Akira-Sama!" said Minoru, arriving next to the girls, breathlessly.

"All-righty!" Akira said to Tsukasa. "I think we have to go now. Thank you sooo much for talking with me, Tsukasa-Chan! I always love to meet new fans!"

Tsukasa sighed inaudibly. "There we go with the 'fan' bit again."

"Byeee!" Called Akira, already dragging Minoru down the road towards the train station. Tsukasa could still hear Akira's voice.

"Is this… LOW FAT LEMON TEA?! ARE YOU IMPLYING I'M FAT?! 

"No… of course not, Akira-Sa—"

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS, SHIRAISHI!"


End file.
